Los titanes
by Abulafia
Summary: Una historia basada en los dos primeros capítulos de episode G


Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.   
Nota2: Este fanfic esta basado en los primeros capítulos del maga de Episode G. Solamente he leído los primeros dos tomos así que no se realmente si he captado correctamente el carácter de los personajes (en esta historia Aioria es bastante más agresivo que en la serie original de Saint seiya) de modo que he inventado bastante en ese aspecto. Tampoco se con certeza si Pontos es un dios titán o no, por las dudas traté de evitar mencionarlo como tal.   
Los Titanes 

Dirigió una vez más la mirada hacia su rey y sintió su corazón oprimirse por la tristeza. Ningún ser merecía existir en esas condiciones.

Pese a sus esfuerzos por borrar aquella imagen de su mente recordó con detalle cada una de las innumerables ocasiones a través de los largos milenios en que su dios Chronos les había rogado que de alguna forma acabaran con su tormento. Parecía que el antiguo rey del mundo ya había olvidado todo lo que podría hacerle desear seguir existiendo, incluso la venganza.

Pero ellos, los dioses titanes, no lo habían olvidado y se asegurarían de que su dios tampoco lo olvidara. Destruirían a Zeus, quien tanto sufrimiento trajo a su señor, y con él, al mundo que creó.

- Hiperión- lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Con un leve suspiro casi imperceptible Hiperión dirigió una última mirada de compasión a su rey durmiente y giró sobre si mismo para quedar de frente a Pontos.

- ¿Han fallado... tan pronto?- preguntó sin preámbulos.

En realidad, desde el momento en que Pontos le informo sobre su plan de mandar a varios soldados en busca de información al santuario nunca pensó que sus sirvientes lograrán apoderarse del Megas Drepanon, cosa que ni él había logrado realizar durante su breve visita al santuario de Atena. Sin embargo, sí esperaba que sus soldados resistieran más tiempo, al menos el suficiente como para traer alguna información que consideraran de valor.

El poco tiempo que ellos habían durado en los territorios del santuario en Grecia sólo significaba que ahora la alerta era máxima para todos los caballeros encargados de proteger el territorio de Atena.

- Sí, todos han sucumbido.- contestó Pontos girando sobre si y dirigiéndose hacia la salida del recinto de Chronos- salgamos, no quiero despertar a nuestro señor que por fin a logrado conciliar el sueño para mitigar al menos un poco su dolor-

Hiperión asintió levemente y lo siguió.

Apenas se encontraron del otro lado de la gran puerta Pontos comenzó a contarle los detalles de la fracasada misión.

- A pesar de que procuramos atacar por todos los rincones existentes en el santuario, no logramos encontrar ni una pequeña grieta en sus líneas de defensa- la voz de Pontos sonaba disgustada e Hiperión entendía perfectamente.

Que los ejércitos de los dioses titanes perdieran ante un grupo de humanos ineptos era sencillamente humillante.

Los dioses siempre sería superiores a los humanos que eran seres imperfectos y por culpa de tales imperfecciones debían recurrir a cosas absurdas como los sentimientos para poder vivir.

- Ningún ser humano vale nada en absoluto- dijo de repente Pontos dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia un grupo de soldados que aparentemente tenía noticias para él.

Seguramente Pontos había seguido hablando mientras él pensaba distraídamente sobre la raza humana.

Si Pontos hubiera dicho esas palabras apenas unos días antes él no habría dudado ni un momento en secundar su afirmación. Sin embargo, ahora vacilaba. Estaba de acuerdo en que la gran mayoría de los humanos no valían nada, pero había uno que sí debía ser tomado en cuenta.

El hombre que de alguna forma inexplicable para él lograba catalizar todos los sentimientos humanos para convertirlos en fortalezas que le daban la fuerza para pelear contra un dios en igualdad de condiciones: El león dorado de la quinta casa, Aioria de Leo.

- Hiperión- llamó una vez más Pontos quien se encontraba a unos metros de él. Rápidamente notó que los sirvientes que había visto se habían dispersado por completo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al ver la cara ensombrecida de su compañero.

Pontos no respondió inmediatamente, sino que permaneció mirando fijamente a Hiperión durante varios minutos, especulando.

La primera y última vez que el dios titán había asaltado el santuario con la intención de destruir a cualquier que se cruzara en su camino con tal de recupera el arma, Hiperión había regresado con su armadura divina resquebrajada y, lo que era mucho peor, sin haber matado al caballero dorado que Leo a quien, en las condiciones en que se encontraba en los últimos momentos de la batalla, podría haber eliminado sin ningún problema.

El titán no era de una índole sentimental, siempre había despreciado a los seres humanos. Sin embargo, era evidente que Aioria de Leo, para bien o para mal, lo había impactado.

La pregunta que quedaba por responder era si eso perjudicaría a los fines de los dioses titanes. Pontos no lo sabía con certeza.

Por otro lado, la paciencia de Hiperión se había agotado hace rato. No le agradaba en lo absoluto ser observado tan estrechamente como si de un animal se tratara y aunque comprendía los motivos de Pontos de someterlo a un análisis riguroso, ya que estaba conciente de lo extraño que debió parecer para todos el hecho de que él no eliminara a Leo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, no permitiría que se excediera.

- ¿Ya terminaste, Pontos?- preguntó con un tono claramente amenazador dejando ver su ceño fruncido.

- Lo siento, Hiperión – respondió Pontos aunque no dejo de mirarlo.

En el preciso momento en que Hiperión iba a tomar medidas violentas Pontos se giró sobre sí mismo y habló como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- Según la información que acabo de recibir los caballeros del santuario han organizado una línea de defensa de magnánimas proporciones que parece tener como objetivo proteger el traslado del Mega Drepanon a otro lugar – Pontos se vuelve para quedar de frente a Hiperión- no podemos dejar que hagan eso. Si ellos la esconden en un nuevo sitio, tardaremos otro siglo en dar con ella. Tenemos que impedir el traslado del arma a como de lugar.

Hiperión asintió. Entendía a la perfección la situación, sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar que la idea de trasladar el objeto no concordaba con la forma de ser orgullosa de los caballeros de Atena, quienes estaba dispuestos a pelear hasta el final para ser reconocidos como los más poderosos.

- Esta claro que no podemos dejar sólo en manos de los soldados la perpetración al santuario, - continuo hablando Pontos- nosotros tenemos que ir para que la victoria esté asegurada.

Una vez más Hiperión asintió.

Pontos asintió a su vez y comenzaba a retirarse para ir a terminar con los preparativos cuando escucho la voz de Hiperión.

- Déjamelo a mí-

Pontos lo meditó un momento y soltó un sonoro suspiro de resignación.

- De acuerdo- accedió aún dándole la espalda- Aioria de Leo es tuyo.

No estaba de seguro de cómo concluiría una nueva batalla entre el dios de la oscuridad y el leo dorado, pero estaba claro que tampoco podría detener a Hiperión de su propósito.

En el santuario 

Aioria sintió como el frío aire que se desplazaba entre los edificios del santuario chocaba contra su rostro y por unos instantes se sintió mejor. Sólo por unos instantes.

- ¿Qué haces, pendejo?- gruñó Death Mask acercándose al joven de Leo de forma arrogante.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar los impulsos que sentía de partir la cara de aquel hombre aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, Aioria tomó mucho aire y contuvo la respiración hasta que el dolor en su pecho lo obligo a soltarlo y respirar nuevamente.

Viéndose ignorado por el otro caballero, el santo de Cáncer simplemente bufó y volvió a entrar en la casa de Aries con una mueca sádica en el rostro.

Aioria sabía que Death Mask lo molestaría menos de lo usual ya que estaba más preocupado por la batalla que se les avecinaba que por importunar su vida como lo hacia diariamente, sin embargo, eso no era ningún consuelo porque, siguiendo las ordenes del patriarca, ambos deberían permanecer juntos en la primera casa formando la primera línea de defensa contra el enemigo.

- Maldito, Mu- susurro Aioria. Pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. Después de todo, el caballero de Aries había reparado su armadura cuando esta había sido prácticamente destruida y repararla parecía una empresa imposible. Además el señor de Jamir era una persona amable y tranquila.

Pero aún así Aioria se sentía muy molesto con él. Fue porque Mu no se encontraba en la casa que debía proteger y por la localización clave que esta tenía en el santuario que el patriarca le designó la defensa de la casa de Aries a él y a Death Mask. Aún no podía comprender por qué lo habían emparejado con el caballero de Cáncer, con quien, a nadie le quedaba dudas en el santuario, se odiaban mutuamente.

Aioria suspiró con desánimo y decidió no pensar más, aunque lo pensara no iba a encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria. Lentamente se encaminó hacia la entrada de Aries dispuesto a soportar estoicamente los comentaros venenosos de Death Mask. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes ellos ya estarían tratando de matarse el uno al otro, sin embargo en el estado actual de las cosas no podían darse el lujo de estar desprevenidos. Death Mask no lo atacaba porque por alguna razón, inexplicable para Aioria, rendía pleitesía al patriarca, quien le había ordenado defender la casa de Aries y defender también a su compañero en el caso de que fuera necesario. Desde luego, el sólo pensar en el caballero de Cáncer defendiendo al de Leo era ridículo, pero por lo menos la orden del patriarca había servido para que su hostilidad hacia Aioria disminuyera por el momento y para que ambos pudieran permanecer en el mismo recinto sin tratar de matarse mutuamente.

Por su parte Aioria también había hecho un alto a las agresiones, pero por un razón que nada tenía que ver con las ordenes del patriarca. El era el único caballero del santuario que se había enfrentado con un dios titán hasta el momento por lo que sabía perfectamente que un descuido podría ser fatal y no estaba dispuesto a perder su concentración por escuchar las idioteces de Death Mask.

Ya había llegado a las escaleras inferiores que se encontraban a pocos metros de la casa de Aries cuando la aparición repentina de cientos de cosmos oscuros y sedientos de venganza atravesaron su propio cosmo.

Todavía de frente a la casa de Aries, Aioria observo al caballo de Cáncer que se acercaba hacia él con la cara llena de espanto y aún a su pesar esto lo hizo sentir más seguro de si mismo.

- Pero.. ¿qué...?- comenzó a decir Death Mask saliendo precipitadamente de la casa. Era evidente que el también había sentido el violento cosmo.

- Silencio- susurro el caballero de Leo aún dando la espalda a la dirección en la que se acercaba el enemigo.

-¡!¿¿A quién le decir "silencio", pendejo idiota??!!- gritó Death Mask pero sus palabras no llegaron a los oídos de Aioria porque en ese instante el primer trueno que anunciaba la llegada de los dioses titanes al santuario acababa de tronar.

Aioria ignoró a Death Mask y volteó para mirar hacia el lugar de donde provenía el cosmo sólo para encontrarse con un gigantesco tornado oscuro que iba arrasando todo a su paso y se dirigía directamente a la primera casa.

- Así que, después de todo, vos sos quien ha venido a buscarme primero- susurró Leo- en fin, no importa en lo absoluto cuando nos enfrentemos ¡porque yo voy vencer a un dios!- gritó hacia el tornado que en esos momentos parecía bailar sobre su cabeza.

De repente el oscuro tornado quedó suspendido sobre el templo de Mu y el aura oscura de los titanes se materializo hasta dejar todo el recinto y sus alrededores en la más opresiva oscuridad.

- ¿Qué rayos..?- murmuro Aioria al encontrarse privado de su campo de visión.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estas, pendejo?- gritó Death Mask moviendo furiosamente sus brazos hacia los costados y hacia el frente tratando de encontrar alguna referencia que le permitiera deducir donde se encontraba.

Inesperadamente algo rozó el brazo de Aioria quien, sin poder ver, sólo pudo girarse hacia el brazo en que había sentido la presión pero por más que lo intentó nada pudo distinguir con excepción de la oscuridad.

- Death Mask..- llamo Aioria en un susurro.

El aludido gruño dando a entender que lo escuchaba.

- Ellos están pasando por delante de nuestros ojos ¿vos también los sentís, verdad?.

- Por supuesto que lo siento, pendejo.

- Tenemos que parar la mayor cantidad posible o más adelante será imposible..

- Ya sé.

Aioria soltó un gruñido de molestia. Justo en este momento en que necesitaban al violento y sádico Death Mask este se había convertido en un corderito asustado.

- Escuchame,- dijo Aioria resignándose a no recibir ayuda del otro caballero- concentrate y trata de seguir a los soldados que nos han pasado. Son muchos, demasiados para Aldebarán, tenés que ayudarlo. Apurate mientras yo los distraigo.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Death Mask, pero Aioria tampoco la esperaba, lo único que deseaba era que el otro no lo estorbara.

Buscó la concentración y poco a poco pudo comenzar a diferenciar los sonidos que los soldados hacían y a darse una idea de donde se encontraba. Contó hasta tres y lanzó su ataque hacia ellos.

- ¡!Lighting plasma!!!-

Durante los breves segundos en que su ataque ilumino el lugar Aioria pudo ver al caballero de cáncer correr en dirección contraria, hacia la casa de Tauro.

Bien, eso era un problema menos, pensó nuevamente sumergido en la oscuridad.

- ¿Por qué estás tan ansioso de morir, caballero dorado?- escuchó que una suave voz le preguntaba deslizándose lentamente por la oscuridad.

- Tsk,- chasqueó su lengua como repuesta- ¿no será que vos sos el que esta ansioso por ser derrotado?- contraataco altanero pese a que estaba totalmente conciente de la situación de desventaja en la que se encontraba.

Hiperión no respondió. Observó detenidamente a Aioria. Aunque él se encontraba justo en frente del caballero de Leo este no podía verlo, pero el dios titán tenia una visión privilegiada del guerrero. Rápidamente noto que algo había cambiado en la fisonomía del joven. Ahora su cabello era de color rojo oscuro, muy diferente al rubio claro que tenía cuando pelearon por primera vez.

- Ese color no te sienta bien- comentó sobriamente acercándose un poco más a Aioria.

- ¡¿Quién te crees que sos para darme consejos sobre lo que hago con mi cabello, idiota?!- grito el joven de Leo sumamente irritado por la situación. Sabía que Hiperión podía verlo y sentirse observado era una de las cosas que más ansiedad le causaban.

Hiperión se acerco un poco más e instintivamente Aioria se puso en posición de defensa. No podía saber de que lado vendría la estocada pero tampoco podía quedar sencillamente a merced del titán.

El otro guerrero miro fijamente al joven delante de él y pudo darse cuenta sin dificultad de que aún estaba lastimado. No tenía marcas visibles en el exterior, pero sin duda su cuerpo estaba lleno heridas internas que aún no habían podido sanar, eso era fácil de deducir a partir de su postura, generalmente bien erguida y altanera, que ahora se presentaba algo torcida. Sin contar con el cansancio que se hacia evidente en el rostro del león.

Con un suspiro apenas perceptible Hiperión movió su mano e inmediatamente toda la oscuridad que rodeaba a la casa de Aries se precipitó hacia allí desapareciendo en la palma de la mano del dios.

Aioria quedo cara a cara con su enemigo y se preparó para un ataque feroz de su parte, pero su desconcierto fue enorme cuando vio como Hiperión le daba la espalda y caminaba lentamente en dirección a la casa de Tauro alejándose de él.

Aioria abrió la boca para gritarle que se detuviera, pero en ese momento el otro hablo aún dándole la espalda.

- Huí- dijo con un tono que demostraba claramente que se trataba de una orden.

- ¿Qué..qué decís?- pregunto Aioria olvidando por un momento su enojo para dar paso al desconcierto.

Hiperión se detuvo un momento.

- En poco tiempo más este santuario va a arder en llamas y todo aquel que se proclame servidor de Atenea será asesinado, por eso tenés que irte. Si te morís ahora no voy a tener la oportunidad de pelear con vos en el futuro, cuando estés en óptimas condiciones- dijo para después reanudar su marcha.

Aioria soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Y realmente esperas que te haga caso?- grito corriendo hasta llegar a su altura donde se preparó para atacar- ¡seria mejor que dejes de preocuparte por mi y pensés más en vos mismo!- dijo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su ataque.

Hiperión dejo que el ataque de Aioria siguiera su curso hasta que estuvo a milímetros de su cuerpo, fue entonces cuando tomando la mano del caballero de Leo levanto totalmente su cuerpo y lo arrojo brutalmente contra el suelo.

- Vos realmente no aprendes.. todavía no te acostumbras a usa el casco de tu armadura- murmuro soltando su brazo y dejando a Aioria en el suelo.

Continuó su camino hasta que escucho a sus espaldad la risita burlona del joven.

- Claro que no voy a usar el casco,¿qué no te das cuanta de que arruinaría mi peinado?- dijo luciendo una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su rostro con el dorso de la mano e intentaba levantarse hasta que por fin logro mantener una postura erguida aunque continuaba tambaleándose peligrosamente.

Se encontraba mareado y su sentidos fallaban hasta tal punto que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el dios titán se abalanzó sobre él. No tenía tiempo para moverse de modo que se coloco en posición defensiva y procuro resistir el ataque. Pero el golpe no llego.

Por unos instantes lo único que logro visualizar fue la larga capa blanca que colgaba de la armadura divina de Hiperión envolviendo el cuerpo de su dueño y el suyo propio. Después una brillante luz clara lo segó todo.

Aioria sintió un terrible impacto en su brazo derecho. Por unos instantes pensó que ese miembro se desgarraría o explotaría allí mismo, pero antes de que el dolor se intensificara el espacio de su cuerpo adolorido fue cubierto rápidamente por la capa del dios.

Ahora el caballero de leo se encontraba muy cerca de Hiperión, por lo que podía ver claramente la expresión de su rostro. Y definitivamente lucia mucho más amenazador de lo que había parecido hasta entonces. Sus ojos miraban con furia a un punto a la derecha de Aioria, que no podía discernir que era exactamente lo que el dios estaba viendo porque la fuerte ráfaga de luz brillante que aún trataba de atravesarlos lo obligaba a mantener los ojos entrecerrados. La idea de estar siendo protegido por su enemigo lo irritó enormemente y pensó en tratar de soltarse de sus brazos.

- Si te moves vas a morir- dijo Hiperión sin mirarlo, manteniéndose alerta a un lugar lejano.

Aioria quedo aturdido. No esperaba que ese tipo pudiera prever sus movimientos con tanta precisión. Miró una vez más al rostro de su enemigo y noto que realmente estaba sufriendo al recibir ese ataque. Vio como poco a poco el casco de la armadura de la cual del dios estaba tan orgulloso comenzaba a resquebrajarse hasta finalmente quebrarse en mil pedazos y dejar suelto su largo cabello negro.

Abrió la boca para preguntar que estaba sucediendo cuando un nueva luz intensa iluminó toda la explanada del primer templo y finalmente el torrente de luz clara se dispersó.

Al instante en que sintió como la presión del aire disminuía sobre su cuerpo, y Aioria, al sentir disminuir la fuerza del abrazo en el que estaba prisionero, dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de Hiperión.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?- preguntó con furia. Estaba humillado de haber sido protegido por ese ser, desconcertado por tal actitud y su brazo derecho estaba prácticamente destruido por el ataque recibido. Era increíble, nadie antes los había lastimado de esa manera con un solo ataque, pensó mientras observaba su brazo ensangrentado e inmovilizado.

El dios se veía descompuesto y respiraba con dificultad. Una pequeña línea de sangre atravesaba sus rostro desde la cabeza hasta perderse en el mentón.

Hiperión permanecía mirando a un punto fijo en el horizonte, el lugar desde donde llego el ataque, de espaldas a Aioria.

- Eso fue... una declaración de guerra por parte de los olímpicos a los dioses titanes- respondió Hiperión con tranquilidad. Había recuperado el dominio sobre si mismo.

- ¿Los olímpicos?- repitió Aioria sin comprender.

- Sí, los olímpicos- dijo el titán frunciendo el ceño- aquellos seres que se hacen llamar dioses y que disfrutan al ver el sufrimiento eterno al que han condenado a nuestro rey. Y su rey ...Zeus...- la voz de Hiperión se había vuelto venenosa dando a entender todo el odio que sentía por aquellos dioses. De repente clavo su mirada en leo.

- Y tu diosa es igual a ellos ¿acaso no te das cuenta?- preguntó escupiendo las palabras.

Aioria no replicó. Aún no estaba listo para tener una conversación sobre la diosa a la que se suponía debía proteger.

Era demasiado doloroso pensar en ella, porque inevitablemente su recuerdo conllevaba el recuerdo de su hermano y eso era algo que él deseaba olvidar a toda costa.

Hiperión observo detenidamente al joven. Realmente estaba sorprendido de que no hubiera defendido a su diosa de su ataque verbal.

- ¿Acaso no es tu deber como caballero de Atenea amar a tu diosa por encima de todo?- pregunto disminuyendo la agresividad de su voz.

Aioria no contestó sino que se limito a mirar desafiantemente al otro.

- Si no es por Atenea ¿entonces por qué peleas?- preguntó Hiperión con curiosidad. Estaba tratando de entender la caballero dorado. La última vez que ellos había pelado Aioria había sacado una fuerza inimaginable en cualquier ser humano y había logrado herirlo. En ese momento Hiperión pensó que lo hacia para defender tanto a su diosa como a los niños que permanecían acurrucados a sus espaldas. Pero aparentemente estaba equivocado.

- Yo no peleo por Atenea, porque en realidad no conozco a esa mujer- dijo por fin Aioria- yo peleo por toda la gente inocente que tiene que sufrir por los deseos de los dioses. ¡No me importa en absoluto el hecho que sean dioses, ellos no tienen derecho a hacer sufrir a los seres humanos que sólo desean vivir en paz!- finalizó el caballero de leo con tristeza.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. El cosmo que los había atacado se había dispersado por completo por lo tanto lo único que quedaba por hacer era retomar la pelar.

Sin embargo, para Hiperión era evidente que Aioria no iba a poder soportar un golpe más. Aunque permanecía de pie se encontraba al límite de sus fuerzas, conservaba sólo el cosmo necesario para mantener la armadura de leo.

Por su parte Aioria no pensaba darse por vencido. Sólo estando él muerto el dios titán podría atravesar la casa de Aries, no antes. No importaba por qué lo había salvado previamente, ahora eran enemigos y nada lo haría retroceder.

Hiperión soltó un sonoro suspiro al percatarse de la determinación en los ojos de Aioria. Había confiado en que ese muchacho entraría en razón y se alejaría, pero su vida había estado amenazada severamente dos veces en un lapso muy corto de tiempo y él todavía insistía en combatir. El chico realmente tenía agallas, pero ya no podía hacer nada por él.

- Como quieras- susurro al momento en que comenzaba a lanzar su ataque.

Aioria vio con toda claridad con un enorme torbellino negro se abalanzaba hacia él, y aunque ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse se colocó en posición de ataque.

- ¡! Lighting plasma!!!- gritó haciendo un último esfuerzo por mover su brazo herido a la velocidad de la luz y sus últimas energía abandonaron su cuerpo.

En ese momento Hiperión detuvo su ataque. Aioria aún permanecía de pie delante de él apoyado en uno de los muros de la casa de Aries, pero estaba claramente inconsciente.

Hiperión se acercó lentamente a él y tomándolo con cuidado lo colocó en el suelo. Observó el rostro ensangrentado del caballero de leo fijamente, tratando de encontrar algún indicio que le permitiera descubrir de donde provenía la fuerza de ese hombre, simplemente no lo comprendía.

Distraídamente tomó un mechón de cabello del caballero y lo enroscó en su dedo, después fijo su vista en él y sonrió.

- Definitivamente este color no va con vos, león dorado- susurró amablemente. Realmente no entendía al muchacho, quizás los dioses como él no podían comprender como funcionaban los seres humanos. Pero si comprendía que el muchacho le agradaba. Había sido la primera persona el siglos en darle un buena batalla, llena de astucia y honestidad. Realmente deseaba volver pelear con este muchacho.

De repente sintió el ruido de cientos de hombres que se acercaban hacia ellos desde el interior de la casa de Aries, pero eso no le preocupó, sabía que eran sus soldados y los otros titanes que regresaban. Había supuesto que eso pasaría después del ataque de los olímpicos. Seguramente Pontos había juzgado peligrosa una incursión al santuario de Atenea contando con la presencia de los olímpicos.

Como lo esperaba los soldados comenzaron a salir de la primara casa y a dispersarse. Hiperión, por su parte, se puso de pie delante del cuerpo de Aioria para evitar que este fuera arrollado por los soldados y esperó pacientemente a Pontos y a los demás dioses titanes.

Ya casi habían salido todos los soldados cuando Pontos traspaso la puerta de la casa de Aries y clavó su mirada en Hiperión.

- Vos también fuiste atacado ¿verdad?- preguntó.

- Sí, esos malditos atacaron por la espalda – respondió Hiperión con el odio patente en su voz.

- Sin embargo veo que no están heridos mortalmente- dijo Pontos al mismo tiempo que miraba detrás de los pies del titán donde podía observarse el cuerpo desmayado de Aioria- ninguno de ustedes-

Hiperión no hizo caso del comentario de su compañero y giró sobre si mismo caminado hacia las escaleras.

- Por ahora tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar que en los caballeros del santuario ¿no te parece, Pontos?- dijo mientras caminaba alejándose de la primera casa.- Antes aceptaste que yo me encargara de él-

- Lo recuerdo- dijo Pontos que había llegado rápidamente a su lado.

- Entonces... sólo confía en mi- dijo Hiperión mientras levantaba un brazo para crear de la nada un tornado oscuro- lo dejé vivir para poder enfrentarme a él una vez más, dentro de la patética raza humana él es lo más interesante que he encontrado.

Pontos se contentó con asentir casi imperceptiblemente mientras se acercaba a su compañero para que el tornado creado por él también lo envolviera. A los pocos segundos sus pies ya se habían despegado del suelo y ahora se alejaban rápidamente del santuario de Atena.

Hiperión apenas volvió la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba la primera casa del santuario, y sonrió con suavidad.

- Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar león dorado- pensó tras una última mirada a la casa de Aries.

Fin


End file.
